Again
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: He has returned, but because of it major stuff is about to go down. The second part of A Demon Love Story. WARNINGS: Gore, lemon, Mpreg, slight OC


A/N: And here she is; Miss America.

Hey guys. Here's the second part to this finally. I had this written out as a rough draft but between school and my girlfriend I haven't had the time to finally type it up. So here you guys go. I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first part. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1:**

Ciel gasped and stared at the man blankly; not being able to believe what he was seeing right then and there before his eyes.

"Se-Sebastian….?" Ciel stammered as he stared hard at him. He hadn't seen the demon in over 8 years but there was no denying who the man sitting next to him was. Ciel just could wrap his mind around the fact that Sebastian had finally returned to him and his son; even after Ciel had lost all hope in ever seeing his true love ever again.

"Is it really you, Sebastian? Could you really be back after disappearing and leaving me alone for so long? Ciel asked quietly, fighting back tears and trying to keep his son asleep. Sebastian reached out and gently touched Ciel's face. The boy leaned into the touch with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone to care for our child and fend for yourselves for so long." Sebastian said softly to the young demon. Nathaniel groaned and shifted; causing the two to break apart and look down at him. The young child opened his eyes and slowly took in his surroundings. He stared at Sebastian blankly.

"Papa, who's this very strange man sitting next to you?" Nathaniel asked in a deadpan voice. Ciel gave a nervous laugh. He had no idea how to explain to his son that Sebastian is his father and that he was the product of two men

"W-well Nathaniel… you see… he is uh… your father. Ciel said, anticipating a wave of questions he had no idea how to even start answering.

"Oh… okay… Where has he been my entire life then?" The child asked plainly. He wanted no other explanation other than why Sebastian had been absent up until this point in time.

"Well you see; I have a very special job working as a special kind of butler. I have been commissioned to work but now my contract is up. I had to leave you and your father alone while I was stuck at my job wondering when I would get to see you two." Sebastian said with a slight smile.

"You were… summoned that night? Oh god… I feel so horrible for being mad at you for leaving…" Ciel said glumly. Sebastian touched the boy's face again.

"You didn't know? I sent to my father immediately after being summoned and assigned to tell you what had happened. He gave his word and told me he had informed you before you left for Earth." Sebastian said. Ciel let out a low growl; startling Nathaniel and Sebastian slightly. "And from that reaction; he didn't even try to tell you what was happening." Sebastian said. Before Ciel could make his retort; Nathaniel jumped up out of Ciel's lap. The child stood in front of Sebastian and studied him carefully. The two demons turned to see what their son was up to.

"I don't believe you are my father. How do I know that you're not just going to try and hurt Papa and take him away from me?" Nathaniel asked harshly. Ciel sighed in annoyance and Sebastian chucked lightly.

"You look just like me my dear boy. We have the same hair colour, same eye colour, same facial structure. You are most defiantly an offspring of a Michaelis. The red eye colour is distinct to my family only." Sebastian explained to the boy. Nathaniel touched just below his eye and stared straight into Sebastian's.

"I-I guess you're right." Nathaniel said; plopping down in the sand and playing with it slightly. Sebastian smiled at his son again.

"He's a handful. At least he's not too much of a problem child and he does excellent in school. He's gotten straight a's for the past two year." Ciel beamed as Nathaniel started rolling around in the sand

"Well that's good. Most half demon children have already gone on a huge killing rampage wiping out in their town or village and sent back to hell by the time they're 5 years of age. Nathaniel is surprisingly calm for someone who has supernatural abilities." Sebastian said. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well that explains the short temper and the weird thing that happened with the kid in his kindergarten. This kid in his class had been touching and making fun of a piece of Art Nathaniel's teacher had hung up on the wall and so Nathaniel bit him. The kid was paralyzed. Completely paralyzed, but ever since that, he's gotten better about his short fuse." Ciel told Sebastian. Sebastian went to say something when the trees started rustling behind them. Ciel leaped up and scooped Nathaniel up off of the ground; running closer to the ocean. Sebastian stood in front of them protectively.

_**"Papa… what's happening…?"**_

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Ah yes cliffhangers! Well there you have it. The first chapter of the Again: the sequel to A Demon Love Story. Thank-you for reading and I will most like start updating this a lot fast once school is out and I don't have to worry about it so much. Please review.


End file.
